


Tell Me Why

by neonanakin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sith Obi-Wan, no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonanakin/pseuds/neonanakin
Summary: Obi-Wan is on Coruscant and Anakin has suspicions.





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual plot here, this is just something that's been sitting in my word docs for ages and I thought it was about time to do something with it.
> 
> I've never posted anything on here before, but I posted this to my tumblr neonanakin (I don't know how to link things on here rip me) a couple of days ago and I've added to and edited it since then.

"Why are you here?” Obi-Wan was greeted with when he opened his door. 

“Well, hello to you, too.”

“On Coruscant. Why?”

“I have some business to take care of,” Obi-Wan replied innocently. He took hold of Anakin’s arm, gently pulling him inside and closing the door behind them. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Anakin said, unconvinced. Anakin stepped into the living space of Obi-Wan’s temporary apartment, taking in the bland surroundings. “Not a place I imagined a Sith lord would stay,” he said, looking back at Obi-Wan. “I tracked you down, if you were wondering.”

“Oh, I know you did,” Obi-Wan said, folding his arms. His voice was low, and his golden eyes were glistening, and his tone prompted Anakin turn to him fully. 

“Are you serious?”

Obi-Wan’s mouth quirked.

“Care for a drink, my dear?”

“No,” Anakin said, exasperated. He jabbed his finger at him. “I came here to see what you’re up to, Obi-Wan. Not to do what you’ve already so obviously anticipated on happening.”

A small chuckle escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as he raised his hands in mock surrender. “Anakin, please. Take a seat.” Obi-Wan gestured to the sofa and Anakin sat down, slightly hesitant. Obi-Wan made his way into the kitchen space, feeling Anakin’s eyes on him as he went, and began pouring himself a drink.

“Tell me why you’re here,” Anakin prompted.

Always so suspicious.

But then again, he has good reason to be. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “As I said, I have some business to take care of.” He looked down at the drink now in his hand and swirled the red liquid. “But, not to worry, Anakin, it has nothing to do with you or your precious Jedi.”

“You always have an ulterior motive,” Anakin grumbled. “And that’s how I come into this, isn’t it? That’s why you let me track you here…” he trailed off.

“Maybe I just wanted the company.”

“Not on Coruscant you don’t.”

“Anakin, please,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Stop with the questioning.”

“No. I know you’re up to something, Obi-Wan. I know it.”

“I just…” Obi-Wan trailed off. He placed his glass down onto the countertop as he met Anakin’s gaze. 

“I just wanted to see you,” Obi-Wan admitted, tentatively. “I’ve missed you, Anakin.”

Anakin remained silent as he considered him. His eyes narrowed.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Anakin, really,” Obi-Wan scoffed. He lifted the bottle from the counter, showing it wasn’t even half empty.

But Anakin didn’t say anything and considered him again. He then, after a few moments, got up from the sofa and made his way to Obi-Wan slowly, as though he was trying to convince himself that what was about to happen was a terrible idea, but he reached for Obi-Wan’s arm anyway, and Obi-Wan turned to him, and it all happened so quickly. 

Obi-Wan had him pressed up against the counter, his lips latched onto Anakin’s neck and his hands were firmly holding Anakin’s waist, and before either of them knew it Obi-Wan was leading Anakin down the hall and into the bedroom, half their clothes discarded and, like Anakin’s nagging suspicions, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut and I had no idea how to end this, so I hope this was ok.


End file.
